


Wholesome Dad Content

by snick_snack



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is chaotic, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snick_snack/pseuds/snick_snack
Summary: Seteth begins making Youtube videos about dad activities at the request of his beloved daughter.His weird boyfriend begins to make an appearance.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Wholesome Dad Content

Seteth had only started this Youtube channel to help his daughter show off her editing skills. She had taken an interest in creating videos, and she wanted him to be the subject. She would ask him to do "dad tasks" and she would film him. 

And then the comments started coming in.

A lot of people would comment things about their own families, mentioning that their dad wasn't around to show them how to do things, but now Seteth was. Many expressed their joy at hearing Seteth praise his own daughter on camera, even if she wasn't in the shot. Even more said how they wished their father was as kind and loving as Seteth was.

Those were the ones that inspired Seteth to keep going. 

Flayn managed most of the dealing with the channel. Seteth wasn't bad with technology, but he certainly did not have the knack for it that his sweet daughter did. She was always so excited about their videos and the channel that he wouldn't take that away from her anyway.

For a long time, he tried to keep it private from his boyfriend. Byleth tended to be a very private man. It had taken Seteth five dates just to drag his last name out him. But now that he and Byleth were discussing living together, it had to come out. 

Flayn had almost begged him to be in one video. Byleth was just as weak to her requests as Seteth was, and so agreed.

But instead of standing next to Seteth and talking with him while they cooked, Byleth just stood awkwardly in the background. He was a quiet man and he never had a habit of fidgeting, so on camera, he almost looked unreal. It was almost as if he was simply a cardboard cut-out of a man, standing behind Seteth, with no explanation.

Seteth could hear Flayn laughing from the front room. She was supposed to be editing, but she must have gotten distracted by a funny text or video her friends had sent her.

Being the ever nosey and caring father he was, Seteth poked his head into the computer room, only to see Flayn in her editting software, laughing at a still image of Seteth with a spoon in his hand and Byleth staring directly at the camera but out of focus. He had an exceptionally blank expression on his face. 

"What are you laughing at, sweetie?" Seteth asked. 

Flayn had to take a moment after her laughing fit. She pointed at Byleth standing in the background, staring. "It's just really funny." 

Flayn came in his office a few days later with a stack of printed comments, all asking what "that" was in the background. Seteth wasn't too fond of people calling his boyfriend a "that", but Flayn assured her father that they were joking. 

It quickly became a running joke. Seteth never asked Byleth to partake in his and his daughter's hobby, but whenever he would watch the footage back with her, he was always there, standing in the background, always slightly out of focus. He always seemed to be staring a hole directly into the camera lense. 

People continued to comment on it. They had taken to calling him a "house demon" or a ghost. Seteth really wasn't sure what to make of that. 

One night, Byleth came home late from a evening with his father, and Seteth asked him about it. 

"Byleth, may I ask you something?" 

Byleth nodded, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"You have been appearing in mine and Flayn's videos."

"That's not a question." 

"My question is about why you always just stand in the distance?" 

"Oh. I just thought it'd be fun." 

"You are free to join in on the activity, you know? Flayn and I wouldn't mind, I assure you."   
"Being creepy is fun." Byleth shrugged. "I like the comments people leave about me. I also like when they joke about not seeing me. That's hilarious." 

"Well, if you're sure...." Seteth wasn't so sure. 

"If you don't want me to anymore, I won't." 

"I don't mind... but I would enjoy you having a more active part occasionally."

Byleth nodded, giving him a brief kiss. "I could do that." He said, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

The next video they did was Seteth showing the internet how to build a desk. Seteth was walking through the various tools needed for the project when Byleth appeared next to him and just sat down. He said nothing, but picked up the small bag of screws and dumped it out on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Helping." 

He didn't stay for long after that. He just made things mildly inconvient and hide a screwdriver beneath a wooden plank before he disappeared again. 

The next evening, the video was live, and Byleth was laughing quietly to himself on the couch. Looking over his shoulder, Seteth saw he was reading comments about himself.

"I always thought that guy in the background was a weird cardboard cut-out, not a real person!" One of the comments read. Byleth hit the heart button on that one. 

After that, Byleth made a habit of appearing randomly to mildly annoying Seteth during his filming. He would take the spoon out of his hand and lick it before walking off, or hide a tool he needed, or just create a small mess for Seteth to pick through. 

Christmas was right around the corner, and Flayn came to both of them with an idea for a Christmas themed video. Building gingerbread houses, but competing to see who could make the biggest one. Seteth was excited, as it combined two of his favorite things to film: food and building. He eagerly agreed.

Byleth simply shrugged and said it sounded interesting. Seteth could tell he had something planned, but when he prodded Byleth for it, he simply said it was a surprise. 

After Seteth and Flayn got everything set up to film the competition, Byleth sat in his own chair with the planks of cookies in front of him. Flayn gave them the greenlight to start, and Seteth launched into his opening statements about the competition. He officially introduced Byleth, glossing over the few times the audience had already seen him. 

After that he got into describing how to make a structurally sound gingerbread house. How to make it as firm as possible, while still being easy to eat, and easy to build with. His house had a strong foundation and was starting to gain some height, when he heard something hit the table next to him.

He stopped talking and turned to look at Byleth.

Byleth, somehow, had gotten a hammer out and was smashing part of his poorly pieced together gingerbread house. 

"What on Earth are you doing, Byleth?" 

"I'm building a house, what does it look like?" 

"It looks like you're smashing a house."

"Gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelet." Byleth continued beating the gingerbread powder with the hammer, barely glancing over at Seteth.

He just left him to it and went back to his own thing. The audience might enjoy the Byleth sightings, but they were really here for his explanations on how to do things. 

By the end of filming, Seteth had a tall tower of gingerbread, decorated to the nines, and Byleth had a rather high pile of crumbs, icing and gumdrops slopped over it. Flayn was nearly choking on her laughter, trying to stay quiet behind the camera. 

Later that evening, Flayn could be heard laughing in the computer room. He had come to know that laughter as a response to Byleth's antics. 

Once the video was up, the comments were flooded with how opposite the two men were, how Byleth was so chaotic while Seteth was calm and collected. Many made silly scenarios in their head and, accurately, portrayed how they thought the two would react.   
Seteth had to admit, filming that video with Byleth was very fun. Seeing Byleth be praised for his strange behavior was endearing.

"Would you like to do other videos like that?" Seteth asked one night as they were lounging together. 

"Only if you're cool with destroying the dining room again."

"Well, it won't always be with food...."

"I can assure you, I'll find a way."

**Author's Note:**

> A short funny little story based on a hilarious string of tweets between me and a friend.


End file.
